


Fighting Fate

by iceman_comet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceman_comet/pseuds/iceman_comet
Summary: Take place post season 4, Kara fight a new enemy when she learns dramatic news about Mon-El, can she find her way back to him or are they doomed?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my second story while I'm taking a break from new lease on life, like this story it begins with a lot of drama but if you are patient it'll get better  
> Good reading

It was another day and another fight for Supergirl, sometimes Kara wondered if Rao had cursed her. Cursed her to never rest, cursed her to go through tragedy without any reward, cursed her to always feel alone at the end of the day. 

At least she had Alex and her memories back, having to go through the experience of fighting the children of liberty and her doppelganger without the support of her sister who looked at her like a stranger and hated Supergirl had been one of the hardest tasks in her life. But just like Reign and all the previous threats Supergirl had emerged victorious and after colonel Haley was proved to be a traitor Alex had got back the full control of the DEO allowing Jonn to give her back her memories safely. 

After stopping her doppelganger Kara had enjoyed a brief period of calm, she continued to work on her portraits of alien lives on earth which received a lot of raves including from Ms. Grant in person and gained her a place as a senior reporter with Nia still under her tutelage both as a reporter and superhero. 

She even found the time to take a rare vacation and visit Argo, Lois had just given birth to baby Jon and Kara couldn't wait to meet her little cousin and see her mother again. Things had been so crazy with the anti alien movement that Kara was looking to a little rest and to finally reconnect with her family in a way she couldn’t previously with all the drama involving Reign.

Seeing Clark so happy was a bittersweet experience for Kara, she was truly happy for him, Clark and Lois had gone through their own trials and deserved to have whatever they wanted from life but she couldn't help feel some jealousy from seeing her cousin seemingly have it all. She was reminded of her last time on Argo when for a brief time she allowed herself to dream of having a fulfilled life with Mon-El, the man she loved, the man who could understand her better than anyone. But fate had others plans for them, Reign was back, earth needed her and when everything was done it was the 31st century that needed him. They had to say goodbye one last time and accepted that their paths weren't meant to be aligned. Once again she saw happiness within reach just to have to say goodbye.

It was a hard truth for Kara to accept but with her sister and her friends she had kept living her life, refused to cry over her fate and nearly two years later here she was still standing and fighting a new enemy the general Zod who escaped the phantom zone and came back with his allies to take revenge on Earth. With Clark on Argo it was up to Kara and the DEO to protect Earth but they were seriously outnumbered against an army of evil Kryptonians. 

Nevertheless, they were ready to fight and had set up a trap with a phantom projector boosted by Brainy to absorb all the Kryptonians, the difficulty would be to bring them all at the same place away from the civils. 

Kara had arranged a meeting with Zod, they would fight outside of the city for the sake of the city and planet but she knew very well that she couldn’t trust his parole which was why they prepared the phantom projector. She arrived at the DEO to prepare the last details of the plan,

“Brainy, how are things going?”

“The phantom projector is ready, the radius has been tripled and I prepared these,” he showed to her something that looked like a grenade, “it’s basically a mini black hole, throw it in the phantom zone it will absorb everything at proximity which means that you’ll have to get out really fast if you don’t want to get caught up with Zod and the others.”

“And it’s all assuming that Zod’s army will stand nicely next to him during the fight” Alex who just entered with Jonn added, “I don’t like this plan Kara there are too many variables we don’t control,” she said the worry for her sister’s well-being obvious.

“ I know that the odds are not with us Alex but what choice do we have? It’s an army of Kryptonians superpowered by the sun, I can’t fight them all, brute strength won’t work in this case so we need to be more clever than the enemy.”

Alex turned towards Brainy, “ And those odds, tell me what they are.”

“I estimate that we have a 35 percent chances of succeeding without any losses?”

Kara looked at her sister straight in her eyes, “It will work I know it.”

 

\-----------------------

 

The moment of the fight came and Kara was as ready as she could, she was going to leave when she received a visit from Nia, 

“Kara good you’re still here. I was afraid that you would be gone. ”

“What is it Nia?”

“I had a dream, you were fighting Zod and you were transported in a big void, it was cold and you were all alone like asleep.”

“You saw the phantom zone, but it won’t happen, I won’t fall in it.”

“Kara please you need to listen to me, you know that my dreams always come true”

“I know Nia and I thank you but it’s the only way to save this planet so I need you to trust me, believe that I’ll come back please.”

Nia hugged her as tightly as she could, “I believe in you Kara, come back to us.” She could only watch as Kara took flight to meet her destiny.

\--------------------

 

The meeting with Zod had been arranged at a place outside National City, a vast field where nobody could get hurt, Kara arrived first in time to check with Alex that everything was in place,

“Tell me everything is ready.”

“We are, Brainy has installed the projector on Jonn’s ship, the second you send us the signal we arrive, open the portal towards the phantom zone, you threw the black hole grenade and then flee as fast as you could.”

Kara could hear a noise in the distance, “They are nearly here, see you soon.”

“Good luck Kara.”

Zod was the first one and landed in front of Kara, six others arrived behind him posing in a half circle, at least they all came as Kara hoped. She could call Alex immediately and try to trap them but they would risk fleeing, she had to keep them busy and focus on her which meant fighting Zod and giving them a chance to follow the rules in case of a victory over him.

“Kara ZorEl I see that you came alone, how noble of you. I'll make sure to keep you alive long enough to see your city burn in front of your eyes. “

“Zod I give you and your men one last chance of leaving this planet peacefully. “

“So pretentious like your whole family, you really think you can stop me ? “

“You're not the first Kryptonian to think you can to take over this planet. I stopped them just like I'll stop you. “

“In this case “

Zod jumped at full speed towards her and hit her before she had time to react. She got thrown in the air but stopped herself before hitting anything and propelled herself towards Zod using her heat vision against his. They were even and both stopped while she landed back in front of him. 

He looked at her with a sadistic smile, “ I'm going to enjoy beating you. “

They went against each other at full strength, matching punch for punch, Kara was giving everything she had but she could sense herself weaken, Zod was incontestably the most experienced fighter of the two and it was obvious that she would need to be more intelligent if she wanted to win. 

She let him come to her using her speed against his force, avoiding his hits as much as she could and targeting a precise part of his body in return. After letting him past by her she gave him a powerful hit to the neck making him tumble to the ground. 

“You're stronger than I thought”

“And I can keep up like this all day. What do you say we stop? “

“Only after I destroy you and your planet “ At these words two Kryptonians came closer while the others took flight. “

“What are you doing? “

“Changing the rules, “ he turned toward the others “Go ravage her city while I take care of her. “

“Alex now ! “

At these words Jonn's ship appeared and a portal materialized in the air in the middle of the group, Kara didn't waste any time throwing the grenade she had kept hidden. As soon as she did it a vortex appeared absorbing everything in sight, the four Kryptonians closer to the epicenter didn’t even have time to react that they were taken barely letting a cry before disappearing. Next on Kara’s list were Zod and the two others remaining, she could feel the vortex getting stronger and stronger, the winds around her pushing her towards it, she had to get away or she would be taken too. Finally Zod and his men made their move, standing between the black hole and Kara they had no other choice but to fly towards Kara at full speed, Kara was ready and pushed them back blasting them with her freeze breath, the men desperately tried to hold on to something but the forces of nature were too strong and they were inexorably pulled towards the portal, she didn’t waste any more time and turned around to flew away when she felt something grasping at her leg,

“You’re not going anywhere, if I lose I’m taking you with me.” Zod was holding on to her tightly, she tried to kick him, to use her heat vision but he kept his two arms hooked, holding on to her like a life raft, her time was running out, the forces were strong by now and she couldn’t go away even going at full speed.

“Kara I’m going to close the portal.” Alex said her voice showing her state of panic

“No Alex we can’t let him stay or he will come back.”

“I’m not losing you,” she said trying to control herself from crying

“The mission before everything else, don’t worry for me.” she had to stay strong, Zod was too much of a threat to stay free and she was ready to sacrifice her own freedom to make sure he would never hurt anyone again.

She heard a cry and turned her head to see that Zod was entering the portal still pulling her with him, this time it was really time, in a few milliseconds she would be stuck in the coldness of the phantom zone. She closed her eyes, just having the time to whisper goodbye to Alex before she felt her body being pulled in every direction all at once like she was being torn apart and then nothing peace and a sensation of coldness on her back. It wasn’t how the phantom zone was supposed to feel, she opened her eyes slowly and saw that she was in a white room

“Welcome back among us,” said a familiar voice. She stood up and turned towards the source of the voice,

“Winn?”

“Hi, long time no see.”

“How?” she said dumbfounded

“Brainy called us he thought you could need the help. By the time we arrived you were already in the middle of your fight.”

“Talk about a tight timing but how did you bring me here?”

“I used my new creation to beam you up just like in Star Trek, do you like it?”

“I love it.” She just finished that Alex entered and took her sister in her arms,

“I thought I had lost you.”

“Me too.”

Jonn and Brainy followed, “I’m glad to see you got my message.”

“You’re welcome.”

Jonn intervened, “What do you say we all regroup at the DEO after all these emotions.”

Alex kept her arm around her sister, “Great idea I’m ready for so calm.”

Kara began to follow then turned towards Winn who hadn’t moved, “Winn are you alright?”

“Brainy can you take everyone back to the DEO, I need to talk with Kara, I’ll explain later.”

Seeing the extreme seriousness of Winn Brainy took the others without a word. Kara tried to read Winn’s face, something was wrong and it’s when it hit her, there was someone missing, someone who learning Kara was in danger would have come running.

“Winn where is Mon-El?”

His face crumpled, he needed several tries before forcing the words out, “Something happened, we were fighting Brainiac there was this big explosion and Mon-El was in the middle of it, we searched for him but the force of the explosion was too strong, even with his powers he couldn’t…” at his point he couldn’t contain his sobs anymore, Kara, her was too shocked to react.

Winn opened his pocket and pulled a familiar object, “He had a bad feeling from the beginning, that’s why he gave it to me in case of.”

Kara touched delicately her mother’s necklace, the first tears coming, “It’s not possible.” she said with a barely audible voice.

Winn took her in his arms, “I’m sorry Kara but he’s gone, I’m so sorry.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara try to deal with her loss and everybody make difficult choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can post once a week this time, thank you for the likes and comments

_There was a big explosion… he’s gone, I'm So sorry_

It had been twelve hours since Kara talked with Winn and all she felt was numbness. Everything was like a blur, like her body was on autopilot, she didn't even remember going back to her apartment. She was pretty sure that Alex had helped her, she passed the night there and went to buy Cafe and breakfast but once again Kara was incapable to say if they had a discussion and what did they say to each other. It's like her brain was frozen and couldn't function properly. 

What she knew was that she didn't close her eyes all night. She had only one thought in mind, Mon-El, everything in this place made her think about him. This sofa where they passed so many nights cuddled together, the blanket that they shared, the kitchen where he cooked for her so many times. He was so proud to have something that he was so good at and that could make Kara eternally happy. And there was the bedroom, she hadn't set foot in it since yesterday, too many memories, too many intimate moments. She still had some of his clothes and possessions in her closet, after the daxamite invasion when she thought that he was dead she used to wear them daily just to remember his smell and feel like he was with her. After he came back she thought about giving them back to him then about throwing them out to give herself a clean break but she couldn’t, it stayed in the back of her closet, the last vestiges of her first real relationship, of the first man she truly fell in love with.

Kara had entered her bedroom just once to look for an object, his ring. He had told her to use it if she needed him and now she stayed on her couch staring at it like staring long enough would make him appear, it’s in this state that Alex found her when she entered,

“Kara, how are you feeling?” she asked with an obvious worry for her sister, she came closer posing on the table what she had bought.

“I don’t know, I don’t really feel anything since yesterday, it’s like it’s not real.”

“It’s normal you’re in shock, it’s going to take time but I’ll be there for you if you need to talk or anything.”

“Thanks Alex but can we just eat for the moment and nothing more?”

“Of course but there’s one last thing, we had a party planned at the DEO to celebrate another day where we saved Earth but after what happened we thought with J’onn that it would be nice to turn it in a memorial for Mon-El for all the people who were close to him. If you want to come.”

Kara tried to avoid her sister’s stare talking about Mon-El brought too many emotions and the last thing she wanted was to break in front of Alex or anyone

“I don’t know Alex if I’m ready to talk about him but I’ll try to come.”

“You’ll be between friends, people who feel like It can be good for you.”

“As I said I’ll try.”

 

\-----------------------------

The memorial began at dawn, James, Winn, Imra and a few legionnaires who made the trip were present in addition to certain DEO agents who had worked with Mon-El. As the director Alex talked first,

“First of all, I wanted to thank everybody who worked hard to preserve the citizens of this city and help chase the kryptonians away during this latest crisis. It’s not the first time and won’t be the last that this city and planet is threatened by outsides forces who want to destroy our way of life but once again the DEO and Supergirl showed that we’ll respond present when the planet needs us and that by working together we can triumph against anything so congratulation to everyone and enjoy a well-deserved break. And now J’onn would like to say a few words about sad news we learned yesterday.”

She went back into the crowd and let J’onn take her place, “Thank you director Danvers I can only rejoin your message of congratulation and hope that this planet will finally meet some peace. But we are here for another reason…” J’onn paused as he saw Kara arrived in her Supergirl suit, most of the people who knew of her relationship with Mon-El looked in her direction when she landed and took place discreetly next to Alex.

“We learned that we lost one of our friends, Mon-El of Daxam, some of you worked here at the DEO with him, some of you,” he turned towards the legionnaires, “fight next to him, brothers in arms. I considered Mon-El to be part of my family, I was lucky enough to see him grow from a reckless, brash man to a hero ready to give his life for his planet. He overcame his education and a hard legacy given by his family to become this funny, full of life, remarkable man and when he came back I could see that he carried a lot of weight on his shoulders but there were still traces of this sensible young man I came to know. He also came back as a fully formed hero, a leader with all the hardships and responsibility that come with this title,he thought about the well being of others, putting their needs before his and all I can say is that I wished I had been given more time to know this new man who has been taken too soon from us doing what he was born for, saving lives. And now I would like for all his friends and colleagues to raise their glasses in honor of Mon-El.”

“For Mon-El” everybody repeated, all but Kara who left the room followed quickly by Alex.

 

\-------------------------

 

_Are you ready? I was born ready_

Kara looked around the room filled with memories, it was where they bonded during these training sessions, it was where his road to becoming a superhero began, hearing J’onn talk about him at the past tense was surreal, why did they all just accept that he’s gone? She couldn’t, she didn’t want to

_Maybe I never should have encouraged him, I guilted him into becoming a hero, telling him that he had a responsibility, that he couldn't waste his gift. Maybe he would be a simple bartender, maybe he would be a selfish prince but he would be alive._

No she couldn’t think like that, she had to believe that if Mon-El died he died doing what he loves, what he was destined to be even if she couldn’t help but be filled with guilt. She kept looking around the room thinking about happy memories, memories of stolen kisses and laugh during sparring session but also the bad like when she attacked him after being a victim of m’yrnn psychic blast. She remembered his face crumpling while she reproached him for all the bad things when he came to the planet and how he just took it without defending himself like he deserved it. Thinking about it now she regretted not having apologized more, she was scared that he left not knowing how much she had loved him and admired for the man he had become. She wondered what was his life after he went back, did he think about her? Did he still love her?

Trying to keep the tears at bay she heard Alex coming in the room, she came to sit next to her.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“No”, she was trying to stay strong but it was a losing battle. “I can’t accept that he’s gone, you know when he left again with the Legion I thought I would be fine and I was mostly. I mourned our relationship for some times but I came to accept that it wasn’t meant to be and I had to move on and I thought I did but there was always a tiny voice asking what could have been if things had been different, wondering if he was thinking about me, if he would come back and now this voice it’s all I hear.”

By now tears were flowing all over her face, she couldn’t stop, Alex took her bawling sister in her arms,

“I’m here for you Kara, you can cry, I’m here.”

“It wasn’t supposed to end like this Alex, we deserved more, what’s the point of fighting and doing good in this world if it’s all in the end.”

“Life is unfair sometimes, I’d wished I could find the words to comfort you but sometimes things just happen and it’s out of our control and it hurt so much but we need to continue and keep fighting, that’s all we can do.”

“I don’t know if I can keep fighting.”

“You’re not invincible, like everybody you need to rest and then keep going one step at the time, we’ll all be with you at every step Kara, you’ll see it’s going to take time but progressively it will get better.”

Kara was still nestled in Alex’arms her face in the crook of her neck, she slightly lifted her head,

“Can I get home, I feel so tired.”

Alex smiled at her, “Of course everybody will understand, I’ll drive you okay?”

Kara nodded, “ Thank you Alex, thank you for everything.”

\---------------------

Alex went back to the DEO a few hours later, J’onn, Winn and the Legionnaires were waiting for her, J’onn talked first when she arrived,

“How is she?”

“Exhausted by the last two days, overwhelmed, she didn’t stop crying until she fell asleep. I don’t know how she’s going to overcome this.”

“I know what it is to lose the person you love, it feels like your whole world disappeared in front you, that there’s nothing left for you but she will beat this, she’ll get better trust me.”

Alex looked around the table, her eyes fall on Imra, she could see that she was struggling to stay composed.

“I’m sorry Imra, I didn’t even give you my condolences, I know you loved him too and I hope that I wasn’t too insensitive for talking only about Kara.”

“Thank you Alex but it’s normal that you take care of your sister first.”

“How are you holding up?”

“Like everyone at this table I’m trying to focus my energy on Brainiac and making sure that Mon-El didn’t die in vain.”

“About that Alex we had a discussion while you were gone and came to a decision” J’onn said, “we’re all going back to the future to fight Brainiac. I offered my help.”

Alex reacted shocked at the announcement looking at the people around the table, “Who are we exactly?”

“I went to the future to help the Legion fight Brainiac, my mission is not done especially now that Mon-El is gone there’s no way that I stop before we stopped it once and for all” Winn said the conviction and determination in his voice making it clear that nothing would stop him.

Alex looked next at Brainy next, “At my great shame I’m related to him, my connexion with him can be useful to help beat him.”

“And what about the virus? You could die.”

“Mon-EL gave his life for the cause, I should be willing to do the same if it comes to that.”

“J’onn this is insane you can’t go, this is not your time.” she said with great distress.

“I talked with them they need all the help they can get and like everybody I want to avenge Mon-El’s name.”

“We need you here.”

“You have been an incredible director for the DEO these two last years, you don’t need me anymore and neither Kara, I will be more useful in the future with the Legion, you know it.”

Alex shook her head, she could feel tears coming, “You can’t do this, we just lose a member of our family, what will happen if we lose one of you? You’re acting emotional and selfish I won’t let you do this mistake.

J’onn came closer and took her in his arms, “Please Alex this is the right thing to do, you know it.”

“I’m scared for you.”

“You have to trust us, we’ll come back I prom..”

“Don’t say you promise when you know you can’t. Just… take care of each other, okay?”

“We will.” J’onn said

“And that we can promise” Winn added

\--------------------

The moment to depart had arrived, everyone was here ready, everyone but Kara,

“You think she’ll come?” Winn asked

‘I’m sure.” Alex answered, “She needs a little time to accept the situation but she wouldn’t let you leave without a goodbye.”

“I’ll go prepare the ship with Brainy.”

She turned towards J’onn, “So you’re sure”

“Yes and you’re sure that you’ll be fine here?”

“Affirmative Boss.”

As they were talking she heard the sound of Kara landing on the balcony, when she turned she saw her clad in her Supergirl suit but what she really noticed what the bag she was holding, her expression immediately changed,

“Don’t tell me that you’re going too.”

“I have to, the Legion needs help besides I would be incapable of continuing to live knowing that Mon-El’s murderer is out there I need to stop him myself.”

“I understand”

“Really?”

“You’re lucky I already went through my stages of grief yesterday when J’onn announced he was leaving but more importantly I had the occasion to think about what I would do if something happened to you and I know that I would never stop until I had revenge for you so if it’s what you need to do go and then come back to me.”

Kara hugged her sister, “Thank you Alex.”

A few minutes later Alex watched the people closest to her climb into the ship and leave for an uncertain future full of dangers, 

“Good luck.”

\--------------------

_31st Century, above planet Rimbor_

 

A young man was transported nearly unconscious in a giant ship, he could hear two of his captors talking

“Rimbor fall, another planet in master Brainiac’s clutch “

“He will love to experiment on this new subject.”

“No please.”

“Shut up inferior being”

The man was dragged into a vast white room with plenty of tables with people on them, he was put on one of this tables, shackled, stung with a needle the last thing he saw before falling asleep was the image of a man with black hair on a table next to him, machines plugged to him, multiples tubes going in and out and a red suit torn apart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara arrives in the 31st century and find something that Mon-El left for her

It had been a short and very quiet travel to find the disruption and travel back to Earth in a new century, Kara had stayed in her bubble, she didn’t feel like talking and the last thing she wanted was to see more pity in her friend’s stare so found a quiet corner of the ship away from the cockpit and stayed there.

When they finally arrived it was dawn, another time Kara would have admired the giant skyscrapers and all the lights in the sky but her heart was too heavy to feel any of that. A colony of person were waiting for them when they landed, probably the rest of the Legion, people who had heard of her and were impatient of meeting her. Thankfully they all seem to understand that it wasn’t a time to celebrate her arrival and let her pass in the middle of them without pressing her

Since it was already late Winn led her and J’onn to the guest room but Kara was once again incapable of resting, after several hours of turning around in her bed and walking in circle she decided to go out and get some fresh air, she reached a balcony to find that it was occupied by Winn who turned towards her,

“Hi, can’t sleep too?”

“I tried but I just can’t stop thinking about him, I can’t rest until we find Brainiac.”

“I understand the feeling” he looked at her with a sad smile,” You know I’m not sure how it happened but somewhere along the way this loud, obnoxious prince who could bring me in the worst situations has become my best friend. When we arrived here I was lost, new century, new persons, a technology I could barely understand and crazy high expectation and he was always there for me, even with all of his obligations as the Legion’s leader he was always there to support and reassure me. I wouldn’t have last long without him.”

“He had this quality to bring the best in people even if it wasn’t always intentional. I’m glad that he was there for you and that you were for him”

Winn felt tears coming thinking about this last day, “It was hell Kara, Brainiac is so powerful he has a whole army of robots, he destroyed planets, took others while kidnapping the population to experiment on them. We tried to attack him but we were overtaken by the number of enemies, we could only retreat Mon-El put himself in the middle between us and Brainiac’s forces to cover for us then he went to Brainiac’s ship and it’s when there was this giant explosion. We tried to save him, I promise we really tried but we had to leave.”

“It’s okay Winn i know you did your best.”, she took him in her arms trying to give him force and comfort when she didn’t feel capable to feel these things herself.

“Thanks, do you want to go to the dinner hall or somewhere else? We don’t have to stay here if we’re not going to sleep.”

“No thanks, I think I’ll go back to my room for a little while.”

Winn looked at her go before interrupting her, “When you reach the sleeping quarters go to the fourth room on the right, it will be unlocked.”

Kara followed Winn’s instruction unsure of what she would find and realized when she entered where she was, Mon-El’s room. She looked around it was a relatively spare room unlike his room at the DEO, he loved collectionning randoms items from Earth, toys, magazines anything, he was excited like a kid to find out about a new culture.Kara put the lack of decoration on the fact that he had probably moved in recently after separating from Imra and didn’t have any time to think about these secondary matters. One of his shirts was left on the bed she took it and smelled it, his odor hadn’t changed even after all these years passed away from Earth.

She took another look around the room, they were shelves with old looking books, she didn’t even think that there would still be written books in the future and then looking closer at the bottom of one of this shelves she saw saw something that surprised her, a box with her name on it, she took it and put it on the bed. It was full of little disks, when she passed her finger over one of these disks an image of Mon-El appeared, she was shocked to see him after all this time and briefly backed up but she needed to see more so she pressed again the disk,

_Hi kara I feel silly doing that but talking to you is the only way to stay sane and who knows if I don’t find my back to you maybe this message will._

_My ship went through an anomaly in time and space and crashed on Titan but not our Titan, Titan in the 31st century, maybe I should have begin with that, it turns out I’m a time traveller now and I’m stuck in another century, I know I have been stuck here for two months and it still sounds crazy to me, it will probably even crazier to you if one day you hear this story._

_The good news is that I’ve been found by a good woman named Imra Ardeen she’s part of the royal family and helped me lot, she healed my lungs from the lead so I'm good as long as I stay away from lead exposure which means Earth because even ten centuries later it’s still present in the atmosphere so I'm stuck for the moment. She also offered me shelter as a guest at the royal palace so I can’t complain too much but I’ll probably need a way to repay them for everything they have done me it’s what you would tell me._

_Anyway I’m talking to you because I’ve been told it makes you feel closer to the people you love and they weren’t wrong, just imagining you in front of me it makes me feel less alone, I can see you with your golden hair, your blue eyes like comets and your big smile who can lights up entire galaxies. I know we’ll be reunited soon my love until then I’ll keep talking to you and look at your necklace every night to keep me warm, I’ll see you soon I promise._

It crushed Kara to see him so hopeful for something that was never going to happen but he was right, hearing the sound of his voice, seeing him it made her feel closer to him. That’s why even if it wasn’t healthy for her she decided to keep watching and look at another recording.

 

_So it has been six months now since I arrived on Titan and I don’t know when I’m ever going to see you again, Imra looked more closely at the anomaly that brought me here and not only it closed as soon as I arrived but there’s no way to predict when and where it’s going to happen so things are not looking very promising on my side._

_I hope that things are better for you, that you’re not too sad, go out and have fun with Alex and others it’s what you deserve. Which made me think, Titan has some very cool bars, Imra brought me to one last week to change my mind but it didn’t work. I didn’t drink any alcohol because I don’t want to use booze and drugs to eliminate my feelings like I used to on Daxam, you taught me better than that._

_Anyway I have good news, two in fact, I made some new friends people from other planets who know Imra. Their names are Garth and Rokk they have super powers too by the way, Imra and them they make me think of you, they are idealistic and want to make the world better. The 31st century is not as evolved as you would think, there’s a lot of crime and tensions between planets._

_The other good news is named Brainy or Brainiac 5; yes he’s related to this Brainiac your family fought but he’s not evil and could be the key to my return. Apparently Lena and L-Corp didn’t give up on me, they worked on the cure for the lead and were close to succeeding when a bad event happened, an extinction level event they call it, most of the informations from the past have been erased by this event but they found an old L-Corp cache with millions of data. If the cure is there Brainy will be able to finish the work, I trust him_

_So that’s it today, I hope I’ll have more good news soon, I love you._

_…….._

_They did it Kara! They found the cure and created it, yesterday they injected me with it and it worked, when they made me breath lead it had no effect on me, I even asked them to shoot me with lead bullet and nothing, I’m now bulletproof like you how cool is that. I can’t wait to show it to you in person and fight by your side._

_I talked with Imra, she was a little worried but accepted to bring me to Earth next week for the ultimate test, I can’t wait to see National City, I wonder if there are statues of you, in any case the others love hearing my tales of your exploits and now I’ll be able to show in person where it all happened. We’re one step closer to be able to reunite!_

 

The next time she saw Mon-El his face was devoid of color and seemed to have lost all hope. 

_I went to Earth but I wasn't prepared for what I found after the event the entire planet went into chaos, there's so much chaos_

_The age of heroes ended, even National City forgot your name, it's like everything we did was for nothing. I don't even want to talk to Imra and the others because they never should have hidden to me how bad things were. I feel betrayed by them._

_I'm tired of being away from you, I just want this nightmare to end and come back home._

_The message was short but clear, it was hard to see how much Mon-El had suffer,it made her realize how little they talked about his experience when he came back, she thought about stopping there but she needed to see more, she needed to see him again. She went and took the next disk,_

_It has been ten months now, I’m sorry for not talking to you recently but I have been feeling down and I thought you wouldn’t like to see me like this. Between your absence, the lack of progress and the state of this messed up universe it has been difficult to find reasons to be optimistic._

_I talked with Imra, Garth and Rokk and I understand their reasons, they wanted to protect me, especially since I had no intention to stay for long. I took a decision while Brainy continues his research I’m going to live in National City, this place is where I found a home and even with everything that happened it’s where I feel the closest to you, I miss you everyday._

_…._

_Today is the one year anniversary of my arrival in the 31st century if you can call it that and I took a big decision. I told you that wherever I went I would follow what you taught me and makes you proud, it’s time for me to hold my parole. I’m not losing the hope to get back to you but until it happens I can’t just sit around and do nothing, not when there’s so much pain everywhere around me._

_After hearing your adventures Imra and the others expressed the wish to use their powers for good and follow your example, until now I thought it was a bad idea, that it was too dangerous for them but we can’t hide anymore. I’m going to teach them everything you taught me and when they are ready I’ll be fighting by their side to make this world a better place. Let’s see if I’m a better teacher than I was a student._

_I hope I can be the kind of hero you taught me and makes you proud._

_….._

_It’s month fourteen and things are advancing nicely for our little gang of five. We’re learning to use our powers together, we’re beginning modestly going after robbers and other crimes. It’s not end of the world stuff like you but we’re making the world a better place little by little, Imra found us a building, nothing spectacular but it’s a nice place_

_I believe it could be the beginning of something good, something that will improve lives for the best, being back in the field, having a purpose its feels good. You would probably like me better like this than crying over my fate._

_Anyway I’ll keep you posted over our progress, see you soon._

_…._

_Our little group is making some noise, people notice us and want to rejoin us, the place is getting crowded now that we’re reaching the tens of member, if any more people come we'll be big enough to be a Legion Brainy says, I think Winn would like the name._

_You can be proud of yourself, those are your ideas, your ideals that these people follow even centuries away you keep inspiring us, as for me I’m scared to be the leader responsible for all these people so everytime I have a big decision I think WWKD, what would Kara do, it worked pretty well for the moment_

_It has been more than eighteen months and I can’t help but think at what your life looks like now, how many times did you save the world, did you win a prize how it’s called? Prutizer? Did you move on and found someone else, I wouldn’t fault after all this time. Me I think everyday about you and I don’t think I’ll ever accept the idea of a life without you, I love you so much._

_…._

_Our operation continues to take form, one very nice thing about having a royalty in your ranks is that money isn’t a problem I convinced Imra to buy a tower building where the DEO used to be, it’s a big building where we can work and live at the same time, my room is pretty spare, I guess I’m worried that if I put too many things I’ll give me the impression to settle in and accept my fate but I’m not i’ll see you again no matter what it takes._

_What else? Well a lot actually, because an official group needs to be recognizable we have uniforms now mine is blue, they are discreet very different from your suit but I’m working on something special, I’ll talk to you about it when it’s ready._

_Brainy also finished our first ship, the official Legion cruiser as he calls it, we are now an intergalactic group and used it for a rescue mission on Naltor where we met a potential new recruit Nura, she has precognitive powers, dreams so that’s pretty cool._

_I wished you were here with me traveling through the stars, seeing all these planets I know you would love it._

_…._

_It’s ready! Look at it! My own supersuit with a big cape, I can’t wait for you to see it in person. As you can see I’m using your colors but I didn’t want to look too much like your cousin so I inverted it, I was also going to put your crest but it felt wrong to use your family mark without your authorization, when we’re back together maybe we can change that._

_Anyway, I can’t wait to fly by your side, did I forgot? Brainy finished putting the last touch on his last marvel a fly ring, it also have a ton of other cool options, you’ll see. Us together fighting like we were meant to it’s going to be so cool!_

_…._

_More than three years in my travels and we may finally have a lead to bring me back to you, Brainy thinks he found a way to detect disruptions when they appear but even if it works there would still be a problem of learning how to use them so I'm not sent at random place and time._

_As you can see there's still a long way to go but I have more hope to see you again than I had in a long time_

_…._

_Things have took a turn for the worst Kara something new came up, we call it the Blight. It's an intelligent form of virus that feeds over all organics life and takes over the host after consuming it. I saw an entire planet reduced to ash by it, it was terrifying millions of forms of life extinct in just a few days._

_It’s progressing fast and I don’t know if we can beat it, everytime we think we eliminated one part it justs regrows stronger, I never saw something like that. Tension is rising everywhere, entire planets gets scared and their government respond by turning away from others and only think about protecting their own resources. Maintaining peace in this context is a hard exercise and I don’t know if the Legion can keep holding things together for very long._

_I can honestly say it’s the most scared I felt in a long time, scared for earth, for this galaxy and scared of never see you again because I don’t know if there can be end to this crisis, I’ll keep looking at your necklace and pray that it can give me the strength to continue._

_…._

_Something terrible happened, Winath fall and we lost several of our owns including Preya, Imra’s sister. We knew the Blight was coming and they were on a mission to evacuate the people when they were attacked, so many lives. I lost my friends and I’m the one who sent them to their deaths, this is all my fault I should have been the one to lead this mission_

_Imra is logically in distress, I don't what to do to help her, I don't know what to say to anyone when I'm such a failure. I'm trying to think of what you would do but you would never have messed up so badly, you would never have blood on your hands like I have._

_Now the entire galaxy is in disarray, the Blight is stronger than ever and people have lost confidence in the Legion's capacity to bring peace. I'd wish that you were here to give me your energy and courage because I feel lost, I feel like I'm failing everyone you first by not being the man I swore to be._

_…._

_Hello Kara, after nearly five years it may be time for me to accept that I'll never see you again. Brain's researches haven't advanced and with the way the things are we have to put all of our focus and energy on the Blight and saving our galaxy._

_This is why I had to take a difficult decision I'm going to marry Imra, since Preya's death her father has let his fury take over. He has retired Titan from the galactic federation and has been building weapons threatening to use them against Earth and its neighboring planets because he judges us responsible for his daughter's death and think that amassing resources is the only way to protect itself against the Blight._

_With Titan's important influence numerous planets are ready to follow its example, to call secession and create more conflicts. We are on the verge on a global war, the Blight may not even need to attack us if things continue this way. This is why we need to send a strong signal, something that will bring back peace between Earth and Titan and with our example bring some semblance of calm to the rest of the galaxy, something that will bring back legitimacy to the Legion as a force of peace._

_Imra as the princess of Titan and I as the leader of the Legion and an adopted son of Earth we can be this symbol, we can bring back Imra’s father on our side and by this occasion peace. After leaving Daxam I never thought that an arranged marriage would be something I would have to deal with again and during my time on Earth the only times I ever thought about wedding were when I was thinking about you but today I have to think about more than my person, it’s the fate of an entire universe that is at risk and we need to be united more than ever if we want t to survive the Blight._

_Or maybe I’m just telling myself lies to justify what I’m going to do, maybe what I said is just a desperate try to ease my mind who feels like I’m cheating on you with his act and maybe I’m insulting your memory by pretending that this is something you would do , that you would be ready to sacrifice your personal happiness for the greater good just like I want to believe that you would be proud of me and not angry for betraying our love. Knowing you you would find another solution, sadly I can’t find one, if you ever receive this message I truly hope that you would understand my choice and forgive me._

_…._

_Hi, This is the sixth year in the 31st century, I haven’t talked to you in a long time and it will also be my last message to you._

_The war with the Blight is still going on but with the renewed support of the others planet and the new role given to the Legion we have been able to make them retreat and free numerous planets. There’s still a long way to go but I can say that the hope is back._

_But the Blight is not the main reason why I’m recording this message, it’s about my marriage to Imra and my relation to you. I’m not sure how it happened but things progressively changed between us, feelings developed and last night she told me that she loved me. I don’t know if I reached this point but I know that can’t continue living like this._

_Imra is a good person who has always been here for me since I arrived, she became my best friend and she deserves someone who can commit to a marriage, someone who is not always talking to a ghost of his past._

_Kara you’re the woman who made me the man I am, who transformed me from a useless spoiled prince to a man who could be called a hero one day, you made me discover what it feels to be in love. I will always you but I have to move on for my own well-being I can’t keep living like this._

_I made a promise to you six years ago, to come back to you, I tried please believe me when I say that I try everything I could but this is my life now and it’s time for me to embrace it, I hope that you’ll understand and won’t hate me, goodbye Kara I’ll always love you._

 

Kara passed her hand over her face, catching the tears that she hadn’t realized were fallings, she had talked with Mon-El on Argo but she had never realized how difficult it had been for him, all the ordeals he had to go through. He had to see friends dying in front of him, to feel the guilt, it made her remember their exchange after Leslie died, she had caught a glimpse of was he was hiding underneath but couldn’t know how much he hurt.

And there was the situation with Imra a part of her hurt having to hear that he fall in love with another woman but the realistic part of her brain knew she couldn’t been angry at him for that, it had been nearly six years before he moved on, he kept loving her and hoping that he could join her again, would she had hold on for so long? She didn’t know, she tried to move on too after all, she even went on a few dates during this last year even though they were all unsuccessful. She felt the same about the wedding, she had to think if she would do the same and if she had no other choices she’d like to believe she would have done it too, after all she had gave up so much for Earth.

What she knew hearing the anguish in his voice is that he never stop loving her and she believed him because she had never stopped loving him too. He had asked for her forgiveness but he didn’t need to because he had done nothing wrong, she knew it. All she could think hearing his stories and everything he went through is that they deserved so much more, both of them, they deserved this so short-lived instant of happiness they had felt of Argo, she knew now that he meant when he said that he still had feelings for her, that he was really ready to stay for her, how much she wished that they could have stayed forever in this moment now.

As she tried to calm herself she looked at the box containing the recordings and noticed a few of them left, they seem more recent. She took them desperate to hear his voice and see him again.

_Hi, so I didn’t think I would do one of these again but I have felt lonely lately and I miss you so here I am back talking to an empty space like a crazy person, we have been back for around six months and the fight against Brainiac is more difficult than I hoped. Just the other week he shrank and took Talok and we were powerless to stop him, it’s not the first planet to fall, we are fighting a twelfth level intellect with an apparent infinite army of droids, it may be worse than the Blight._

_In more positive news Winn is having ton of fun he’s like a kid in a toy store, it was hard for him at the beginning but he’s learning remarkably fast and everybody already adopted him. Don’t worry I take care of him and will make sure that he comes back in one piece_

_And I don’t know if it will interest you after all the hurt I inflicted to you when I came back but we finally found a way to annul our marriage with Imra, her father was angry and was threatening us of repercussions against Earth but she convinced him that there was a way to keep the alliance alive even without a marriage. I feel bad for the way I treated the both of you, Imra deserved than seeing me pining after you, I tried to control my feelings for you but I couldn’t and she suffered because of me just like I hurt you coming back married to another woman and being incapable of keeping my problems from you. You both deserved better and I’m sorry._

_I’d wished that I could have given to you my other recordings so you could understand me better but it’s not like I could plan that I would be projected into a crazy voyage that would make me travel through hundreds of century and ultimately bring me back to you._

_It’s all for the moment but I hope that one day we’ll be given the break we both deserve to finally have this talk person to person, I think we really need it, see you soon kara_

_…._

_Do you think about Argo a lot? As I look around and see people happy while I’m alone I think about it a lot. I think about this moment in the garden when you told me about your dream, I dream about you too, sometimes it’s just us, sometimes our friends are here and there are children running around us including ours, one boy and one girl I like to imagine._

_With the fight against Brainiac getting harder and the future more uncertain I guess I’m just feeling nostalgic for what could have been. Life didn’t treat us very well, didn’t it? Even after years of playing heroes and pretending to be strong and courageous there are still days when I second guess myself and wonder if it was all worth it. Did you ever wonder what would have happened if we run far away to another planet?- which is how Romeo and Juliet should have ended by the way- I imagine us sipping cocktails on a paradisiac beach, you in your sexy bikini. But I guess this life isn’t meant for us, we are the people who risk ours so that others can live their life and it’s fine, it’s probably how it was meant to be._

_Sorry to ramble so much, as I said I’m just feeling nostalgic and a little down these days but it’ll get better once we deal with this threat and I can see you again, I failed you once I won’t again I promise._

_…._

_Tomorrow will be a big day, we tracked Brainiac’s ship, he’s traveling towards another planet ready to attack, as I speak Winn and the others are preparing the ships, it could very well be the final standoff, our final chance to stop him._

_I’m scared Kara, I’m scared for me but even more for my friends, I don’t know if we’ll all get to come back home tomorrow. I went through this situation one with the Blight, we were given a second chance but I remember all the pain and suffering, I can’t go through this again_

_Oh Kara I wished that you were here with me, you’re the only who could reassure me, who could calm me down in this moment._

_I’ll have to go soon so I’ll keep this message brief, whatever happens tomorrow just know that I love you, I’ll always will._

The message stopped there letting Kara even more in distress, she loved him too and she’d never had the occasion to tell him again, she needed him to be here in person, to touch him, she didn’t want to live without him. She let all the tears she had left flew freely while she curled up on the bed, his shirt against her face, she cried and cried until sleep finally came to her surrounded by the last traces she had of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My longest chapter ever,  
> One of the numerous I hated about last season is that the writers hinted at Mon-EL having gone through all these hard stuff during seven years and they never showed any of it or let him talk about it so I tried to clarify what happened him.  
> I also wanted to explain how he came to the decision to marry Imra and their relationship with his guilt about Preya


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to fight for Kara and the Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, due to other things happening in my life and being down on the show I haven't been very motivated to write about SG, I'm not going to give any schedule or dates but I promise I'll try to make an effort  
> ANd now here's the new chapter full of action and pain

She woke up with the first ray of sun entering and falling on her face but refused to open her eyes. If she could stay like that a little longer she could imagine that he was right next to her, she just had to stretch her hand and she would feel him asleep peacefully next to her or maybe he was already up and went to get her breakfast and would enter the room with his special smile he reserved just for her. 

Sadly it wasn’t the world in which she was living, her Mon-El was gone and there was nothing she could do about it. She stood up slowly and walked around the room touching everything, taking a long look, as she looked around she felt like she could still feel his energy, his presence. She noticed something she had missed yesterday, pictures, pictures at the DEO with everybody, at the bar during karaoke night, at her apartment for game nights and then pictures of just the two of them, the looked so happy, so carefree, those were the pictures of two people in love who had no idea what a cruel fate had in mind for them. Mon-El probably had got them back when he came back with the Legion and he made a point to take them with him so this time he could have a physical reminder of everything he used to have, everything he had to sacrifice for the greater good.

As she stayed fixed on them she heard a knock on the door,

“You can enter Winn.”

Her friend enter slowly observing her from afar like she was a delicate object that he was afraid to break if he would touch her,

“Hey, how are you feeling?”

“I don’t know, empty, I feel like he’ going to cross this door at any moment even when I know it’s impossible.”

“I understand, I was there and it still doesn’t feel real to me either.”

She turned towards him, “Do you think he suffered?”

“No it was a big explosion, it all happened in just a few seconds.”

“And his body?”

“Brainiac’s forces surrounded us we had to leave but there’s no way he could have survived that Kara even with his powers it was too important.”

A heavy silence settled between the two friends until Kara took the parole,

“I know you all did your best, you have nothing to feel guilty about, so why did you come?”

“I just came to see how you were feeling and if you wanted to eat or anything.”

“No thanks, I don’t think my stomach can hold anything at the moment.”

“Okay, we’ll have a briefing in one hour, I’ll come to get you when it’s time.” He turned to leave but Kara stopped him,

“Winn, thank you for having been here for him, I know that he felt lonely sometimes and having a friend like you it was important for him,”

Winn smiled, “He was there for me too, believe me, I was panicked and convinced that I made a huge mistake when I arrived here but he was always here to reassure me, he was the best friend I could hope for.” Winn felt a tear coming, “Okay I’ll see you later.”

\------------------------------------

Kara entered the conference room behind Winn to find herself facing tens of Legionnaires watching her like she was a strange being from another dimension, in another time she would have smiled and try to talk to them but she didn’t the heart to do it and just sat quietly between Winn and J’onn while Imra took place at the center to address everybody,

“We have located Brainiac’s ship and it’s coming for Earth,” while she talked a diagram of the ship in form of a skull appeared behind her, “we know that his droids and other ships are controlled by a signal coming from the main ship, if we take control of it we stop his army.”

She was interrupted by someone in the audience, “We already tried once, what makes you think that it will end differently?”

“We were on the defensive the last time, unprepared, this time we’ll be the one attacking and we’ll do it with the force of the full Legion and we have a new weapon.”

Winn stood up, “Yes I passed a lot of time studying Brainiac’s technology and with Brainy’s help I think I can scramble his systems long enough that he won’t see our cloaked ships until we are in position to infiltrate his ship.”

Imra continued, “ one group will enter discreetly, the goal is to access the central console so that Brainy can hack the system and take control of Brainiac’s troops “

“Yes for once my relation to him will play in our favor, we have similar programs which will help me enter his system and take control”

“If we succeed, Brainiac will be left alone and it will up to us to stop him.”

“I’ll take care of him.” The room turned towards the voice that just risen,

“I expect nothing less from you Kara, you’ll be part of our team going into Brainiac’s ship”

“Good.”

The room began to empty after Imra named every team and gave them their assignment, Jonn caught up to Kara as she was leaving,

“What is it?” she asked

“I’m worried for you, this is a dangerous mission and I can see I that your mind is consumed with the need for vengeance.”

“So, aren’t you? you care about Mon-El too”.

“Of course I want to avenge him but I’m trying to not let anger take over because I know the risks when you lose of control of yourself, the risks for yourself and others.”

She couldn’t hide her annoyance she knew Jonn was saying this because he cared about her but she had no patience at the moment.

“Don’t worry for him my anger is not a problem, it will only help me do what I have to do.”

“And if you find him, what will you do?”

She knew the hidden question he was asking about how far she was willing to go to stop Brainiac and answered with the truth,

“I don’t know I guess we’ll see.”, with this answer she turned and left the room.

\-------------------------------

The alarms resonated to signal that Brainiac and his fleet had entered Saturn’s orbit, it was decided that it would be where the fight would take place.

The entire Legion with their ten ships took to the sky and went at warp speed, to reach Saturn the fastest possible. They were attacked as soon as they arrived, the Legions ship working with Saturn’s army to ripost. While the fight began the cloaked ship with Kara, Winn, Jonn, Brainy and Imra went in the direction of the skull ship which was further back observing the action.

Winn observed his screens, “Okay looks like it’s working, he can’t see us, we’ll be in position in two minutes.”

Kara look at the parade of lights taking place,” I hope they’ll be okay”

“Everybody knew the risks when they accepted the mission, there are no logical needs to be worried.” Brainy said with his standard coldness.

Winn intervened,”Guys we’re in position, docking maneuver engaged, once we make contact they’ll know we’re here so be prepared for a welcome committee.”

The door leading to the other ship opened, Kara took the lead as soon as she entered the white corridor she saw a group of twenty droids coming in their direction, 

“We have company”, she blocked the first shots with her cape then used her superspeed to take several at the same time, behind her Jonn used his powers to go through them deactivating them at the same time while Imra made fly through the air a few of them the three of them made quick work of the group.

They eventually arrived in a big room where you could watch what was happening outside with a massive console standing in the middle.

Brainy advanced, “We are definitively in the heart of the ship.”

Kara looked around, “But where’s Brainiac? He should be here.”

“Maybe he fled.” Imra said

“No he wouldn’t just leave without a fight, it doesn’t make any sense.” she couldn’t hide her anger and impatience, she didn’t come here for nothing. She turned towards Brainy,  
“Do you have what you need here?”

“Yes once I infiltrate this console I should be able to take control of the whole network and stop his army.”

“Perfect in this case Jonn, Imra you should stay here with Brainy in case something happens while I go and look for Brainiac.”

Jonn looked at her, “Kara I don’t think it’s wise for you to go alone, we don’t know what else is here on this ship.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be fine it's just an exploration mission, besides the main objective is in this room so it’s more important for you two to stay and protect Brainy.” Jonn didn’t have time to try to stop her that she was already gone.

\--------------------------

After exploring and finding nothing but more droids to destroy Kara entered a vast room, she was horrified by what she found, tens of people from every race. Certain lying on tables with tubes hooked to them, others confined in pods like the Legion possessed. She advanced slowly looking around, she knew from the tales she heard that Brainiac liked to experiment but seeing in real it was something else.

She continued her exploration of the room looking at the bodies, some of them looked just asleep peaceful like, some of them were in a distressing state deformed with horrible traces of the tortures they suffered. She didn't even know if they were alive. Suddenly something took her attention, blue boots very familiar she hurried toward the body lying on a table, he wasn't easy to identify with numerous burn marks left on him and the numerous tubes going in and out but there were no mistakes it was him the man for whom she had shed so many tears these last days it was Mon-El. 

Her first reflex was to check for a pulse, she could hear a faint heartbeat imperceptible to normal ears, he was alive. She immediately knelt next to him touching his face, the tears of both happiness and fear flowing

“ Mon-El I'm here please wake up “, she shook him but his body was unresponsive like he was in a deep sleep

“Brainy, do you hear me? I need you to come, I found Mon-El he’s alive but badly hurt…”

She couldn’t finish her sentence that she felt something yanking her head and sent her flying through the air. She stood up with difficulty and found herself facing the threatening face of Brainiac.

\----------------------------

Brainy passed his hand over the console, the blue spheres on his head lighting up,

‘I’m entering the interface, it will take me several minutes to take over, once I’m in I can’t be disconnected before I’m done or we’ll lose everything”

”Don’t worry we’re here.” 

Jonn and Imra looked over the room everything seemed calm when they heard a big noise, a big red creature with spikes all over his body entered

“Brainy, do you hear me? I need you to come, I found Mon-El he’s alive but badly hurt…”

Kara’s voice resonated in their ears but they were too busy to answer, facing the massive creature.

Jonn looked at it,” It looks like a Silurian but he has been modified, they’re not like this normally.”

The Silurian rushed toward him but he moved at the last moment just avoiding him, the creature sent spikes flying from his arms in direction of Imra but she used objects around her to create a shield around her and protect herself from the projectiles. Jonn took flight in direction of the red monster trying to punch him with all his strength.

Meanwhile, Brainy’s mind was entirely focused on his task not even realizing the fight happening around him,

“I’m in.” suddenly and unbeknown to Jonn and Imra he was taken with convulsions, his orbs turning red and his eyes black

While it happened Imra try to tie the Silurian with cables hanging around, using the fact that the creature was slowed Jonn put his hands on his temple and try to infiltrate his mind, neutralizing him until he fell to the ground unconscious.

“What did just happened?” a back to normal Brainy asked

“Really, you didn’t see anything?” Imra asked

“No, by the way I’m in the system which is more important. I’m deactivating the signal and the ship’s shields…… right now.”

“Great, send the message to everybody and then we need to find Kara.”

\------------------------

“You shouldn’t have come Kryptonian I will annihilate you and your friends”

Kara looked at the massive green being, he may be related to Brainy but was far more massive than him. It wasn’t going to impress or stop her, Mon-El was laying just a few feet from her and nothing would stop her from saving him. She rushed towards him to hit him but quickly realized that her punches were without effect,

“What’s happening?”

“I already faced your cousin, do you think I didn’t prepare? The entire ship is rigged with red sun lamp, you’re powerless here.”

“I’m still going to win” She took a pole nearby and hit him but it was like using a stick of paper, he didn’t even flinch, she wasn’t going to renounce and continued giving everything she had, every punch, every try only hurt her while he stayed immobile, her hands were bloodied and she probably had broken several bones but she rushed at him just to be grabbed by her neck.

He squeezed her until she could feel all air leaving her body, her face losing color, but he wasn’t finished with her, he was like a predator playing with his prey enjoying seeing her suffer. He sent her flying once again, colliding with the table where Mon-El resided, knocking him over with her and tearing off some of the tubes attached to him. She coughed over and over trying to take back her breath, every bones, every parts of her hurt like on fire. It would be easy to let the darkness take over and give up but she couldn’t, she looked at Mon-El still asleep, looking so innocent, she had to fight for him, for all the victims and future victims of Brainiac she had to fight no matter the cost.

She looked around her at all the objects spilled during the fight, surgical tools, syringes, she stayed on her knees waiting for him, listening to his pace until he was close enough. When he arrived in front of her she took a scalpel-like object and pushed it as hard as she could in his leg provoking his first scream of pain since the beginning of this fight. She stood up and tried to go for his chest but he caught her and punched her hard in her face probably breaking her jaw,

“I was going to let you live so I could experiment on your body but you angered me, now I think I’m going to kill you and I’ll dissect your body once I’m done with your friends.”

He punched her, in the stomach this time, she coughed blood, she had tried really tried but it wasn’t going to be enough, there was nothing she could do against him he was too powerful, she felt her body moving but she wasn’t in control anymore, she was just a powerless passenger. He put her on a table, his knee on her stomach, he tightened his hand around her neck again, she could feel the life leaving her, her eyes slowly closing then it all stopped, he fall over her and then slided on the floor. She could see a syringe full of a black liquid sticked at the base of his neck and when she lifted her eyes she saw her savior, Mon-El.

He looked at her frail, the traces of where he was hurt visible all over his body, and tried to open his mouth,

“Kara …”, he couldn’t even finish that he fell on the group, immobile. Kara wanted to join him but she was too weak, fighting just to stay awake. Everything was a blur but she could see Brainy, Imra and Jonn entered the room, they came towards her but she made her sign to take care of Mon-El first.

She tried to concentrate on listening to them but it was too hard in her state to hear everything, she could just understand fragments of sentences, not knowing who was talking.

“He has burns all over his body”

“We need to move him to a regenerative pod immediately!”

“We can’t move him, he‘s too weak, he lost a lot of blood”

“He would need a transfusion but we don’t have any.”

Kara reacted to these words and did everything she could to stand up and talk even with the horrible pain in her jaw, 

“My blood, take my blood.”

Jonn turned towards Brainy, “ Could it work?”

“I would say there’s a 50% chance, Kryptonians and Daxamite share the same base of DNA but it has never been done before,” he looked at Kara, “Are you sure?” all she could was nod her head. 

“Okay, I’ll do it, put Mon-El on the table next to Kara and take all the material you can find.”

 

The next moments were just a frenzy of movements around her, she could feel Jonn holding her hand, Brainy inserting a needle in her arm while Imra did the same to Mon-El and then the dark red of her blood traveling between them, bringing him back to life at least it had to because anything else was unthinkable for Kara.

She turned her head to the left looking at his face, this face who used to be so full of life, she fought of his smile, his beautiful smile that could always cheer her up when she was sad. His grey eyes in which she could lose herself, there was so much joy, so much passion, his adorable dimples under his eyes. She needed to see them again, she refused to believe that this pale ghost-like appearance was the last image she would see of him, she took one last look at him and whispered,

“You’re going to be okay, we’re going to be okay.” Those were her last words before she closed her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least they're back together sort of  
> A big thanks to Ambre for her lovely comment, sorry I'm terrible and didn't respond directly


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wake up while Mon-EL keep fighting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter, it's short but it advances the story, next one will be centered on Mon-EL

Kara felt a sensation of warmth and peacefulness, she felt so good that she was hesitating to move. When she opened her eyes she found herself in her bed in her apartment. A light breeze caressed her face while a delicious odor filled her apartment.

She didn’t know how she arrived there, she knew that something had to be wrong because her last memories were fighting Brainiac and yet a part of her was telling her to not question things. Things felt right in a way it didn’t feel in a very long time.

She finally stood up even though she didn’t want to when she heard noises coming from outside. She advanced and couldn't be more surprised when she found herself face to face with Mon-El, 

"What are you doing here?" the surprise written all over her face,

"What does it look like? I'm making you pancakes, I’m trying to honor my promise to make you happy every day.” he seemed oblivious to her reaction and continued to cook. Kara stood there immobile watching him moving around her kitchen like it was the most natural thing in the world, it felt like they were a few years back before the daxamite invasion when everything was simpler and they were just happy.

Against her better instinct she walked forward and sat at the table knowing perfectly well that the situation wasn’t normal but wanting to enjoy it just a little longer.

“So anything interesting happened to you?”

“I was at the bar yesterday experimenting with drinks, MGann told me that I could create my own cocktail if it was good so there’s that.”

“That’s good and for today any plans?”

“No I’m free all day so I thought we could stay together just enjoying the city, there’s a little restaurant I’m dying to try, what do you think?”

“I would love nothing more.”

“Really it doesn’t feel like it.” Kara knew what he meant she was trying to pretend that everything was alright but she couldn’t lie to herself she knew that nothing was real and that it couldn’t last. She looked again at Mon-EL with his puppy eyes looking at her with so much love, something she had desperately missed when he came back with the Legion. Why couldn’t it be real? Why did she have to ruin this moment with dark thoughts of the real world.

“Kara talk to me, what’s going on?”

She looked at him with tears in her eyes, “It’s not real what is the point?”

“It can be as real as you want it to be, just give it a chance.”

“No it’s not true, I remember everything, the fight with Brainiac you dying, I can’t stay here, I have to get back, please tell me you understand.”

“Of course you wouldn’t be the woman I love otherwise.”

She caressed his face, looking at him in his eyes, “What’s going to happen to you, you won’t be there when I wake up, won’t you?”

“No I’ll still be asleep but as long as you’re willing to fight for us we’ll have a chance.”

Kara kept staring at him he looked so calm so serene, a perfect dream vision that he was,

“I’m scared of what’s waiting for me when I wake up, promise me it won’t be the last time I see you.”

“It won’t be I promise.”

“Now what I’m supposed to do?” she asked

“Just close your eyes and when you’re ready, let the world come to you and wake up.”

She put her arms around him, hugging him as tight as she could, put her head in the crook of his neck and then slowly closed your eyes 

….. Wake up ….

\-----------------------

When kara opened her eyes again she found herself lying on a table in a place she recognized as the Legion headquarters, she could hear an alarm resonating and stood up quickly to find Brainy, Imra and Jonn rushing towards her.

“You’re awake, good.”

She looked around still feeling disoriented, “How long has it been?”

Brainy answered, “Only two days, you healed rather quickly with the help of our healing pod and the yellow sun lamp.”

“Mon-El, where is he? How is he?” her first thoughts were towards him just like always these last days,

“His injuries were severe but he’s stable now the blood transfusion worked, you saved him. We placed him in a healing pod like you, now all we can do is wait but he could stay like this for some time, several weeks if not months.”

Kara couldn’t hide her worry at this last piece of news, “ But he's okay, right?”

“He is as good as he can be considering the circumstances, we are watching him very closely, now it’s just a question of time, there's nothing more we can do.”

“Can I see him?”

“Of course, he’s just next door.”

She walked to find him immersed in the therapeutic liquid, he looked peaceful with his eyes closed, most of the burns were already gone though he had a scar left on right cheek under his eyes, she advanced and put her hand on the glass feeling a presence behind her,

“He’s strong, he’s going to be alright.”

“I know, thank you Jonn.” she turned towards him, “What happened to Brainiac?”

“We found him immobilized in the room, he eventually woke up but he’s in custody. The Legion has a prison for special individuals, he’s going to be transferred there and Imra is confident that he’ll stay there for a very long time.”

“Good, at least it wasn’t all in vain.”

\-------------------

Days passed without any evolution, his condition stayed stable but there was no signs that he was closer to wake up, Kara passed most of her time with Jonn and Winn watching over him, she had taken residence in Mon-El’s room. The Legion didn’t have time to wait, in the wake of Brainiac’s rampage numerous worlds were in need of help and it was up to the Legion led by Imra to provide assistance. There was a lot of activity with teams going in and out of the Legion’s headquarter everything around Kara seemed to move at lightspeed but for her time was frozen.

It’s during one of these slow days that Winn, Imra, Jonn and Brainy came to see her while she was deep in thoughts. She turned around when she heard the noise behind her,

“Hi what’s going on?”

Imra talked first, “We have been discussing the situation a lot and we think it’s time for you to go home.”

Kara was surprised and reacted defensively, “What? I don’t want to leave him.”

“You wouldn’t have to; We want to transfer Mon-El to your time.”

Brainy intervened, “It wouldn’t be complicated the pods run on an autonomous source of energy, you could easily place him in the DEO under Winn’s supervision.”

“And you?” she asked surprised

“My ancestor let a lot of destruction behind him, it’s my duty to help clean his damages and to help the others AI he attacked.”

“I see, I understand but I’m going to miss you Brainy.”

“Me too Kara, it has been an honor to fight next to Supergirl but it’s not the time for goodbye yet we have to bring you back home first.”

\------------------

They left the day after, Kara got to say goodbye to the other Legionnaires, all these heroes that she wished she had more time to know and under better circumstances. Looking back at these people, at this giant building it was extraordinary to think Mon-El was responsible for all of that, that he had built this giant force of peace intervening in the entire galaxy in her name because he loved and admired her. She wished she had the occasion to tell him how proud of him she was.

The travel towards the anomaly took a few hours, the time to have a last conversation with her friends.

Winn was at the pilot’s place when she came to sit next to him,

“So you’re coming back with us, it’s sure.”

“Yep good old Winn is coming home.”

She could feel that as always her friend was using his humor to try to hide some of his fears,

“Are you sure that’s what you want?”

He turned towards her, “Why you don’t want me back?” he said smiling,

“If course I want you with us, it’s just I feel you a little scared.”

“Of course I’m scared, when I left I was scared to death of what would happen to me and I’m not going to lie it was awful at the beginning, I missed you guys constantly and I didn’t feel like I knew what I was doing but I eventually found my place. After a few months I felt great, I was part of a team of superheroes, we were saving millions of lives and I was using technologies I could only dream of, it felt like I had finally found my true place where I was meant to be.”

“So why are you coming back?”

“I came for a mission, this mission is done and even if I love the future it can never truly replace the people I left behind so it’s time for me to get back even if part of me is scared of not finding place and having to search for my purpose again.”

“We’ll be there for you, all I can say is that I missed you and I’m grateful to have you back.”

Brainy entered to stop the moment between the two friends, 

“Oh Kara Zor-El you’re here good”

“Where else would I be ?”

“Right, as you know I won’t stay with you and your friends anymore which means I have to leave Nia Nall too.”

“I’m sorry for that Brainy, I know how hard it is to say goodbye to the people you love.”

“I asked Mon-El to do the same in the name of duty, I guess it’s only fair that I have to do the same now”

“Not really, you shouldn’t have to.”

He gave her a piece of paper, “Will you give her that? We’ll be leaving immediately after dropping you off and I would be terrible at saying a goodbye so it’s probably better this way.”

“Of course I will, We’ll miss you” she said before hugging him which the Coluan reciprocated in his awkward way.

Kara’s last stop before their arrival was in the med bay where Imra currently was with Mon-El, she looked at the pod containing him with the look she knew all too well. She advanced slowly trying no to startle her,

“You still love him, don’t you?”

She turned towards Kara, “I don’t... It’s complicated we didn’t get married for love and I was fully conscious of his feelings for you but I still fell in love knowing all of that. Now with the distance I know that what we had wasn’t true love it wasn’t how a marriage is meant to be but I think a part of me will always love him.”

Kara took her arm, “It’s perfectly normal I understand and I’m sorry if I caused your separation.”

“You didn’t not directly, as I said our marriage wasn’t as it should be, your presence just showed it to me in a more fragrant way.” 

She continued to look at Mon-El and Imra, “He’s going to be alright, you’ll see”

“I know, he’s strong just like I know he’ll be happy to see you first when he’ll wake up.” she took a moment to breathe, “Come on, we’ll be arriving soon.”

The two women left the room and got back in the cockpit, the rest of the trip was quiet, the arrived above the DEO to be welcomed by Alex who took her sister in her arms. She couldn’t hide her shock when Kara left and came back carrying the pod with Mon-EL inside. SHe turned towards Kara while Winn immediately went to work on installing it,

“What happened?”

“It’s a long story, I’ll tell you all about it.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took a little bit of time but here's a new chapter

Alex looked at the scene in front of her, it had been the same for the last few weeks, Kara would come back from a mission or work and she would stay there watching him for hours hoping for a miracle refusing to come.

They had been assured by the Legion that it was a temporary situation, that he would wake up on his own but the more time passed the more doubts Alex had. She could see the toll the situation had taken on her sister, she overextended herself as both Supergirl and Kara Danvers while barely resting and sleeping, she could see how exhausted she was. 

She slowly advanced towards her sister putting her hand on her shoulder, Kara couldn’t keep her eyes off him, he looked so frail lying on this table. She missed the man full of life who could make her laugh with just a smile. The scar on his cheek hadn’t healed, some would say it damaged his face but to Kara it only made him more beautiful, it was proof of everything he had given to others, of how he was willing to sacrifice his life without any afterthoughts.

Believing that he was dead had been the worst moment in her life but at least she had a goal to keep her going, catching Brainiac. Now there was nothing to look forward to, all she could do was wait and wait, she could lift a car with one hand, burn through a wall with her eyes but when it came to Mon-El she was utterly powerless.

Making things worse was the fact that she couldn’t even show her distress for one moment, as Supergirl she had to look strong for every citizen looking up to her and as Kara Danvers she had to deal with the responsibilities and expectations that come when you’re the journalist who took down a president. It was a very tiring way of living always pretending, she was brought back to the present by her sister’s voice,

“Kara you should go rest, you know that I will call you immediately if anything changes.”

“I can’t leave him Alex, I need to be there when he’ll wake up.”

“I worry about you, you’re killing yourself acting this way, it’s okay to show weakness and ask for help.”

Kara felt herself break down, tears coming from all the emotions she had tried to keep at bay during these last weeks,

“I can’t keep looking at him like this, I need him to be better, I need him to be up and talking like before.”

Alex took her sister in her arms, “It’s going to get better, you’ll see.”

Suddenly Mon-El body began to shake, victim of convulsions, “Alex what’s happening?”

“I don’t know, help me immobilize him,” her sister screamed.

\------------------------------

He woke up in the same place than before, a field looking at a body of water, he didn’t know how long he had been here but it felt like an eternity. He looked around hoping for something, anything to help

“Is there anybody here?, please ! “

It was futile, he was all alone, it must be some sort of torture letting him rote alone until he goes crazy just waiting for things to end, or maybe he was in the afterlife, he had died fighting Brainiac. He has a recurring flash of him watching Kara on the ground being attacked by Brainiac and him moving to help her but maybe it was just a nightmare, he had a lot of those.

He stayed sat in the grass looking at the water for a long time when he felt a presence behind him he stood up and found himself facing a vision of dream, Kara.

She was wearing a white dress, her long hair floating in the wind, she looked like an angel and he couldn't help but think that maybe she was really one sent to help him cross peacefully to whatever the next phase of his life was. 

He advanced towards her and touched delicately her cheek while looking right into the ocean formed by her blue eyes

"Are you really here?" he asked not daring to hope too much but she stayed silent just looking at him. 

"Why are you here, what does that mean?" 

After a while he was going to lose hope to ever understand what was going on at least he wasn’t alone anymore even if it wasn’t his Kara. While he was looking around he finally heard her voice

“I’m here to help you.”

He turned around, startled, “Help me do what? Dying?”

She came closer, her soft voice taking a cutting tone, “Help you confront your sins.”

“What?” he didn’t understand what she meant

“If you want to move on you need to confront all the bad things you have done.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Of course you do, where do you want to begin? Let’s get back to the beginning, Daxam and the selfish prince who would let his people suffer while partying because he didn’t care about anything but himself.”

“I know I was a bad person on Daxam but I did everything I could to change.”

“You should tell them I’m sure they would be happy to know but they can’t, they are all dead and you’re still alive because you abandoned them, you fled like a coward.”

The scenery around him changed suddenly, when he looked around he was back on Daxam the planet in fire, meteors flying in the sky and people around him running anywhere trying desperately to find a place to hide but he knows there is nowhere to go and he can hear their screams, the distress and agony in their voices, Mon-El knelt on the ground covering his ears, trying to stop the noise but nothing worked,

“Please make it stop,”

“Why, are you too ashamed?”

“There was nothing I could do, it all happened too fast.”

“And what you servant did?”

“I didn’t realize what he did before it was over, I was not in control of the situation”

“Of course you always find excuses to justify your acts.”

“No I know I was a bad person and I did everything to change, you know it, you saw me change.”

“I remember how badly you treated me, you were a bad boyfriend incapable of respecting my desire.”

“No it’s no true” Mon-El stayed on the ground trying to make this voice stopped, he couldn’t bear to hear those words especially coming from someone with Kara’s face.

“And then you came back and you made me even more suffer, did you enjoy it? Taunting me, flaunting Imra in front of my face, showing your happiness while you knew that I was agonizing in silence.”

“I’m so sorry Kara, please believe me I never wanted any of this to happen, I didn’t know I would see you again and I tried to be here for you, I hated myself for what I did to you. I wanted to help you get better but I didn’t know what to do, I promise believe me.” He couldn’t stop the tears from coming in, the guilt eating him alive.

“You can promise all you want there’s no salvation for you, if you don’t believe me ask them.”

Not hearing her voice anymore Mon-El looked up, Kara had disappeared and he was now in a black space with nothing around but him. Things changed again and he found himself in a new place which he recognized as Winath, he knew exactly when he was, the day it fell to the Blight. He heard a noise behind him and turned around to find himself facing Preya and his fallen comrades.

“It’s the day we died you remember?”

“Of course it was the worst day of my life.”

“So why weren’t you there with us fighting, you abandoned us.”

“It’s not true, it was supposed to be a simple rescue mission we had no idea that the Blight was so powerful or we would have all came.”

Preya and the others advanced surrounding him, “You had sworn as our leader and friend to be always there for us, to fight by our side. You failed us, you failed an entire planet.”

“And I hated myself for it, there isn’t a single day where I didn’t wish to be dead in your place!.”

“But you kept on living, you got to marry Imra to be happy and us we stayed dead long forgotten.”

“You were never forgotten, and we saved you, we brought you back.”

“Imra and Brainy came with a plan, they didn’t even trust you with it, because they knew they couldn’t count on you that you would selfishly put your feelings for kara before the good of the mission.”

“We brought you back, I was there I fought Reign and the other worldkillers.” he felt so tired like any hope any force he had was slowly drained off him.

“Tell me, does that erase everything that happened, does that erase all your failures just because others rectified the situation for you?”

“Of course not, I remember everything, I keep thinking about it everyday, when I go into a mission I always bring these memories with me to try to be better.”

“And yet you failed again, you couldn’t stop Brainiac, you let more people suffer and die.”

“We did everything we could but he had a whole army with him, he was more powerful that we could ever imagine.”

“No it’s not true with a better leader the Legion had a chance but you’re not a leader you’re just this little spoiled boy playing at pretending to be a hero which you never was and never will.”

“I gave my life to stop him! What else do you want me to do?”

Preya looked right in his eyes, her cold black stare provoked a strong shiver traversing his entire body

“No you didn’t give your life as least not yet but we can change that.”

 

_DEO_

It was the panic, the machines around them all furiously beeping, Kara contained Mon-El but nothing Alex was doing could bring his body in a normal state

“Alex what is happening?”

“I don’t know, physiologically speaking he is normal, it(s something else.”

Kara took his face in her hands, “Come on Mon-El come back to me, please come back.”

\----------

_Come back_

He could hear a voice sounding like Kara far away but it was probably another illusion, there was nobody coming to save him he was lost forever wandering in a black void. He saw a little bit of light in the distance and advanced towards it, he was in a familiar place, his childhood bedroom on Daxam where a six years old Mon-El was listening to his mother telling him a tale,

“And that’s how Kel Gand the first known as Valor led the daxamites towards their liberty and unified us to become the great civilization we are today.”

Mon-El was in awe of his mother, he had forgotten how much he used to cherish her looking at her like she was the most incredible person in the world.

“Mother do you think I’ll be as courageous as Valor one day?”

“Of course you’ll grow up to be one of the most extraordinary kings Daxam have known and I’ll be standing next to you when it happens.”

“I love you mother.”

“Me too son, now go to sleep.” she kissed his forehead and then stood up, Mon-El was expecting her to leave instead she turned towards him,

“Not so much valorous you have become. You have been such a disappointment growing up from a prince who only wanted to party instead of governing to a traitor siding with a kryptonian against his own people.”

“You didn’t leave me with any other choice, we gave you the possibility to just leave and rebuild Daxam somewhere else but you had to attack Kara and her planet. Why couldn’t you just leave us?”

“You needed a lesson.”

Mon-El! He turned around trying to find the source of the voice but he couldn’t find anything, he was brought back in the present by his mother’s voice.

“Do you think you would still be with her if I haven’t been there?”

“Yes we loved each other, we would have found a way to make it work no matter the difficulties.”

“How naive of you, even if she had tried really hard she would have recognized you for the failure that you are and abandoned you, people like you weren’t meant to be loved, you don’t deserve it. 21st century, 31st century it doesn’t change anything you never were to become a hero, you were always fated to end up alone. But it doesn’t have to stay like this, we can change that you and me.”

He looked at her, “What do you mean?”

She extended her hand, “Join me and together we can end this, all the pain, all the suffering it will end and there will be only peace.”

He felt so tired so hopeless, she was right he just wanted it all to end, he advanced and began to approach his hand when he heard her again

_Mon-El I love you please stay with me_

He would never mistake it, it was Kara’s voice and she was becoming louder and louder

“This is not real MOn-El you’re never seeing her again.”

“No it’s really her I can feel it.”

“She’s better off without you, you never brought anything but pain to her you know it.”

“She’s fighting for me so I have to fight for her.”

He took a last look at her mother and run the other way towards Kara’s voice.

\-------------

 

Kara was crying things were getting worse and worse and there was nothing she could do,

“Please Alex.”

“I’m sorry we tried everything, all we can do now is pray and hope for a miracle.”

She touched his forehead, “Please don’t leave me.”

She leaned towards him and left a kiss on his mouth when suddenly the instruments calmed down, when she looked at him and saw his eyes opening

“Mon-El” she said a smile crossing through her tears

“You brought me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah Mon-El is back!  
> The bad news is he's filled with remorse so don't expect him to be alright imediately


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back for another chapter and I'm not going to make promises for futures chapters because I'm incapable of following a schedule.  
> I'm still watching Supergirl for Melissa and only her, the good news is that so much about this show frustrate me that it pushes me to write again

Mon-El passed the next week at the DEO under observation, he wasn't showing any visible after effects from what happened to him but nobody wanted to take any risks. 

He passed most of his time with Winn who chose to stay now that his mission in the future was done, he wasn't back yet on active duty so he had a lot of free time. 

For Mon-El it wasn’t easy getting his head around everything that happened, his last memory was fighting Brainiac, the explosion and then nothing, just waking up in a different time in a place he didn’t think he would set foot again. He had been told the rest, everyone thinking he was dead, Kara coming to the future fighting Brainiac, saving him. He was once again amazed by everything this woman had done, how she had been willing to risk everything for him, she was putting a cheerful display around him but he could see behind the facade that she had been affected by the events. They would need to have a conversation eventually but for now he didn’t want to bother her anymore.

Kara didn't have much time being occupied between her duties as Supergirl and at Catco but she made sure to come whenever she could not wanting Mon-El to feel lonely or isolated. She was still reeling from everything that happened, a week ago she thought she would never see him again, now not only he was back but she knew he still loved her, for the moment her focus was on being here for him as a friend, he already went through so much she didn't want to feel overwhelmed too much. After all they had the rest of their lives to talk and rediscover each other.

Mon-El came out from another session with Alex and his doctors , this week was probably the most time these two had ever passed together and she had been uncharacteristically nice with him, he remembered when she doubted he was good enough for her sister.

'So what's the verdict ?' 

'You're perfectly healthy'" Alex said looking at her charts" There's no reason to keep you here any longer, you're free to leave the DEO and resume your life. " She looked at him seeing that he seemed hesitant 

" Have you given any thought to what you're going to do? "

" No I've been taking things day by day so I have no idea what I'm going to do. "

“Just know that you’re free to stay here as long as you want, we’re glad to have you back, especially Kara, I can see the change in her.”

“Thanks Alex.”

\------------------

Kara quickly stopped at noon for a quick lunch, she came in wearing a grey dress, her hair in a ponytail, her glasses in place on her nose.

“Hey I got you a sandwich, sorry I don’t have much time I have to get back to Catco.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you excited? You’re finally getting out.”

“Oh yeah everybody here is extra nice with me but I’m getting claustrophobic staying between walls.”

“We’re preparing something special for you with Winn”

“That’s nice.”

Kara could see that he was pensive his stare going in the direction of his arms,

“What is it?”

“Nothing”

“You can tell me”

“I was just thinking, I have your blood in my veins now, you have done so much for me.”

“Mon don’t begin to thank me or anything it was what I had to do and I know you would have done the same for me.”

“Still it’s kind of poetic to think that I’ll always have a part of you in me, literally, as a reminder.”

“Yeah it’s nice I guess to know that I’ll always be with you.”

“It’s very reassuring.” he said looking directly in her eyes

Kara broke the moment of tension feeling that it was too soon to have these kind of discussions,

“So should we eat? I don’t have much time.”

“Yes let’s go.”

\------------------

Winn approached him as he was putting in order the very few affairs his friends brought with him from the future.

“It’s a very spare room.”

“Yep it feels like I’m back at the beginning when I arrived on this planet with nothing and I was confined to the DEO.”

“About that I was thinking the DEO found me a very nice apartment with two bedrooms and I wouldn’t mind having a roommate.”

 

“Really, you’re not tired of me yet.”

“Never buddy.”

Mon-El looked in the other direction and sat on his bed, “I don’t know.”

“Why, it would be super cool the two of us together, I still have my XBox, my collection of DVDs, and think of the awesome parties we could throw together.”

“I would love living with you, it’s just the Legion is probably expecting me to be back.”

“Why, Brainiac has been beaten peace in the universe in restored, you deserve some vacation if you want.”

“Winn you know it’s not that simple, stopping Brainiac doesn’t erase everything wrong in the universe, I founded this group, I’m their leader I can’t just abandon them.’

‘I understand but can you just try to think of what you really you want, I’m not talking about your duty but what makes you truly happy before taking your decision.”

“I’ll try I promise.”

Unbeknown to them Kara had arrived a few minutes ago and heard their conversation, she felt so stupid and selfish for thinking that things would just come back to the way they were before that Mon-El would give up the Legion and everything he cared about just for her. And now she was facing the prospect of losing him again when she just got him back. Did they just reunited to be separated again? No, she had to believe there was more to this miracle they had received. She tried to not let her emotions overcome her and put a brave face when she entered the room.

“Hey guys I finally found you, so are you ready?”

Mon-El stood up and turned towards her, “Yes all ready.”

They began to walk towards the exit, “So, first pizza in years are you excited?”

“Oh yes, there are a lot of great things about the future but food is not one of them.”

They passed the exit door sharing a laugh when Mon-El stopped suddenly, he put his hand on his ears before collapsing on the ground, Kara knelt next to him, 

“Mon-El what is happening?”

He kept his head towards the ground, his face showing intense pain, “Don’t you hear this noise, it’s so loud.”

“No, what are you hearing?”

“People screaming, dogs barking, bells ringing, it’s like I’m hearing everything at once.”

She tried to concentrate using her superhear, she could hear the noises Mon-El described, it was nothing abnormal for her unless he had… no it wasn’t possible. She stood up a hand on his back to help him, 

“Come on, let’s get you back inside.” She pushed him inside the elevator with Winn’s help

“How do you feel?”

“The noise it’s lower but it’s still here, I can’t stop it.”

“Okay I have an idea, Winn call Alex and tell her to come to the third floor.”

As the elevator stopped she brought him to a special room with white walls and pushed a button, the lights above them changed colors and became red.

“These are red sun lights, if I’m right, it will help you.”

And right she was, after a few minutes the noise progressively disappeared until it totally stopped, Mon-El looked at her, 

“What happened to me?”

“I think you just manifested super hearing for the first time, the red lights neutralized our powers, that’s why you stopped hearing things.”

Alex arrived at this moment and listened to Kara’s explanation of what just happened.

“Super hearing? That’s new.”

“How is that even possible? I thought I didn’t have the same powers as Kara.”

Alex looked at him, “I may have a theory about that but first I will need to take a sample of your blood as long as you’re powerless.”

“Do whatever it takes to calm the pain.” Alex took his blood and left for the lab, Mon-El staying in the room by precaution. Kara stayed with him while they were waiting,

Mon-El looked at her, “So super hearing that’s interesting.”

“I went through the same pain as you at the beginning but Jeremiah and Eliza helped me control it just like I’ll help you.”

“You teaching me, feels like old times.”

“I hope you’ll be more disciplined than the first time.”

“Of course you know I’m a model of professionalism and I can’t wait to be able to hear every conversation around me.”

“Don’t forget we only use our powers for good.”

“Yes mam.”

They continued discussing and laughing for a little while until Alex came back and showed them pictures on her computer.

“Good news I think I know what’s happening, on the left is a blood sample when you arrived on Earth the first time, on the right the one I just took.”

The two were puzzled by what Alex was showing, “Are we supposed to see something special.”

“Yes your DNA is slightly different from when you arrived.”

“Does it come from passing more time under a yellow sun?” Kara asked

I thought about that but Mon-El would have already seen his powers appear, I think it comes from your blood transfusion.”

“So Kara offered me powers?” said a stunned Mon-El

“Kind of, I mean when you think about it the real surprise is that you didn’t have these powers before, Daxamites and Kryptonians are so close in terms of DNA that you should be able to store sun rays in your cells and use it in the same way but there was something preventing from doing it for some reasons. Kara’s blood has helped unlock your abilities in a way.”

“Does that mean that I’ll have other powers too?”

“Probably it came gradually to Kara, I would expect the same for you.”

Mon-El smiled, “ It’s awesome, I’m going to be as powerful as you.”

“Let’s not get crazy, you have a long way to go before it happens. Alex, Jeremiah made me special glasses with lead to help me control my powers at the beginning, do you think we can do it too for Mon-El?”

“I’m not sure, he doesn’t react to lead the same way as you but I’ll ask our science team to begin working on it right away.”

Mon-El turned towards Kara as he watched Alex leaving, “It wasn’t enough for you to save my life you gave me powers too. I really owe you everything.”

“You’re welcome” she said with a little smile, “And I know it can be frightening and disorienting at the beginning, but I’ll be there at every step to help you control it.”

“Thank you I sincerely don’t know what I would do without you.”

Kara just smiled but she was also thinking that life had just given Mon-El a reason to stay with her longer and she was going to use this occasion not only to help him but show him that his place was here with her. She didn't want to lose him again, she couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for those who don't know Daxamites in comics have the same powers as kryptonians so it was annoying how depowered our Mon-El was on the show so I'm changing that, the next chapters are going to be fun with Kara teaching him to use his new powers


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 updates in less than a week, I'm on a roll, it's not a very long chapter but it advances the story  
> I want to get back to my other story so next update will probably take more time

Today was the day of the house-warming party for Winn and Mon-El’s new apartment, Mon had taken Winn on his offer after deciding to stay at least until he controlled his new powers. 

Winn had been so excited when he told him 

"Yes, it's going to be awesome we'll be like Joey and Chandler best friends living together" he was met by a blank stare from Mon-El "I never made you watch Friends? One more thing to add to your list" 

Mon-El still had his reservations but there was no question that his friend's enthusiasm was infectious. Maybe passing time with his friends far away from the future and all its chaos was what he needed to feel better. 

Mon-El looked at himself in the mirror he fixed the sleeves on the navy blue shirt he had selected for the night and put his all new glasses, all thanks to the DEO. Coming back to this century with nearly nothing they had been a great help financially, the glasses worked and helped reduce his powers, the noise becoming more of a soft buzz in his ears. Kara also helped him everyday, she trained him to make a selection in his head and focus on the noise he wanted to hear. For her it came naturally after all this time, for him it was a constant effort, he hoped that not every power would be this difficult to learn. 

Passing all this time with Kara felt good, it was like his first time on Earth but this time they were more equal and matures. It also brought back feelings, feelings he was scared of because he couldn't allow himself too much hope and because he knew he probably had to leave so getting too close to Kara would only hurt them in the end. 

The guest arrived progressively and by guests he meant mostly people who worked with them at the DEO plus a few people like James, Lena, were they even friends? Well after all they had been nearly married once, their social circle was pretty limited he realized. There were a few heads he didn’t recognize, new employees at the DEO, Alex had brought her girlfriend Kelly who he just learned was also James’ sister, the world was small.

The party was beginning to take form when Kara finally arrived late as always, she arrived with a plant on one hand and food on the other, she also had a brunette friend that Mon-El didn’t recognize though she looked strangely familiar

"HI, I brought you a plant like it's the tradition, it's a banzai the salesman told me it was easy to take care of and didn't need too much water." 

She turned her head to her left. "And I present to you my friend Nia we work together at Catco." 

She extended her hand, "HI Nia Nall, nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you." 

"Nia Nall, very interesting name and I'm Mon I mean Mike."

Kara intervened "It's okay Mon-El she knows everything, she’s not only a colleague but a fellow superhero in training." 

“Kara is like my awesome mentor.”

"Well in this case welcome, Kara's friends are my friends too."

Music was filling the room, everyone enjoying their drinks and food, Winn regaling the public with tales of his adventures and new knowledges even though Mon-El had cautioned him against telling too much about divulging too much and accidentally changing the future. Kara had told him that these things happen way more often than you think according to some friends of her. 

As for Mon-El he stayed reserved in his corner beer in his hand, he wanted to be part of the group and laugh with them but so much time had passed, so much had happened in a lot of ways he felt like a stranger. 

He had tried to make small talk with everybody, talking about their jobs, their dating life, there had been the occasional awkward moments like when James had asked him how was the wife , having not be told that he and Imra had separated a long time ago.

The party was in full swing by now, Winn was wasted enough that he had taken the mic ready for a little karaoke, Kara who had kept track of Mon-El during the night and took notice of his quietness, used the distraction to approached him, 

"Hey I could use some fresh air, want to accompany me?" 

“Sure”

They climbed on the roof passing time just observing the city at night, enjoying the calm, finally Mon-El was the one to break the silence not with the topic Kara expected

“I notice your friend Nia seemed troubled”

“Brainy and her were kind of a thing and then he left without much of a goodbye so it had been difficult for her.”

“Separated by space and time, I know the feeling, I’m sorry for her.”

“By the way, I noticed the way you reacted to her name just like Brainy, will I ever know why you’re all so weird around her?”

“Let’s just say her and her lineage are destined to great things.” he said with a smile.

Another moment of silence passed with Kara being the one to talk this time,

“So how are you feeling? You seemed awfully quiet at the party.”

“I’m fine, it’s just it’s a lot being back here with everybody. I feel like they expect me to be the same Mon-El than the last time they saw me but between my trip before Reign and then after it has been nearly ten years away from them and I feel like I don't belong here anymore.”

Kara could see since he came back that he didn’t feel at ease with them but it still hurt hearing Mon-El saying it out loud because she felt included as part of the people with whom he couldn’t be himself.

“It’s normal if it feels weird for the moment but know that we’re all your friends and we only want you to feel better, there’s no pressure or anything.”

“Thanks but what if my place isn’t here anymore?”

“Then we’ll help you going home to the Legion” _even if it breaks my heart ,_ “Hey, I have two more gifts I didn’t give you.”

“Two? You’re spoiling me.”

“She took out a little box from her pocket, gave it to him, when he opened it he found the familiar necklace with a blue stone attached to it.

“Your mother’s necklace, Kara it’s yours, you should keep it.”

“I gave it to you so you would be safe and always have a part of me with you, my feelings haven’t changed” _and my feelings about you haven’t changed_ , could he understand that?

“Besides after ten years you passed more time wearing it than me so I would say it’s as much yours than mine and do I need to remind you what happened the last time you took it out?”

She tried to say it with humor but couldn't really hide all the anguish, the panic and pain she felt when she thought that he was dead

“No you don’t, thanks you Kara this necklace has come to mean so much to me just like it means so much that you still trust me to wear it.”

“I’ll always trust you.” There was so much more hiding behind these words but neither of them was ready yet to talk about it.

“So what about this second gift?”

“Yes, right,” she opened her palm showing a ring he was used to wear, 

“Brainy made you a new one for when you’ll be ready to suit up.”

“I have to say I felt a little naked without it.”

“Do you want to test it right now?”

He couldn’t say it but the truth was that he was reluctant to put the suit and ring back on, he still had in mind his dreams where he saw people died and the words of her mother telling him he wasn’t a hero. No matter how much he wanted to prove her wrong a part of him felt undeserving to fly next to Kara, undeserving to have his friends’ trust.

“Maybe tomorrow, the superhero life can wait a little. And before I put it back on I was thinking we are standing on a roof, there’s nobody around and we haven’t really tried to see if I can fly, so what do you say?”

“What do you have in mind exactly?” she said unsure

“It’s very simple” he climbed on the ledge, “ I jump and we see the result”

And jump he did, Kara watched him hovering above the ground for a short time before he suddenly went down with a big thump, she immediately flew to the ground in panic,

“Mon-El! You’re okay?”

He stood up with difficulty showing her his thumb, “Yes I’m far better than this poor trash can.” he said showing the crushed pile of metal and garbage

“I guess we’ll keep flying the old fashioned way for now.”


End file.
